


YouTube announcement

by thepandemicwillend



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandemicwillend/pseuds/thepandemicwillend
Summary: an important announcement





	1. Zelda Anniversary

In honor of the Zelda series' 35th anniversary this month, I'm going to try to livestream a playthrough of Breath Of The Wild. Here's a tentative schedule

Feb 6: BOTW part 1  
Feb 12: BOTW part 2  
Feb 19: BOTW part 3  
Feb 21: AOC part 1  
Feb 22: AOC part 2  
Feb 23: AOC part 3  
Feb 24: AOC part 4  
Feb 25: AOC part 5  
Feb 26: BOTW part 4  
Feb 27: AOC part 6  
Feb 28: AOC part 7

Each stream should start at 9 PM and be no longer than 60-100 minutes, and this time I think I've got everything ready. I'll be happy to answer any questions you guys may have during the stream, provided they aren't overly political, personal, or spoilery. If you want to know any more details about the stream, please feel free to comment.

https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfZpGPn_iK4zuUavmBeMvfg


	2. Mario Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I forgot, did you?

Next month is the last 31 days of the 35th anniversary celebrations for Super Mario Bros. As such, it's only fair I start streaming 3D World and Bowser's Fury.

Mar 1: BOTW/Odyssey part 5  
Mar 2: AOC/Odyssey part 8  
Mar 3: BOTW/Odyssey part 6  
Mar 4: AOC/Odyssey part 9  
Mar 5: 3D World/Bowser's Fury part 1  
Mar 12: 3D World/Bowser's Fury part 2  
Mar 19: 3D World/Bowser's Fury part 3  
Mar 26: 3D World/Bowser's Fury part 4


End file.
